


The Poetic Devil

by TheFinnishAustrian



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinnishAustrian/pseuds/TheFinnishAustrian
Summary: A short poem about a poetic devil.





	The Poetic Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in school and wrote this little poem. It's my first one so I'd be glad for every comment :)

Truth be told I do not know  
Why everybody's mind so slow  
I'm a poet not a vicar  
Is that the reason you're all thicker?

I do not live  
I do not die  
What I want is just one kiss

What I desire is just one thing  
Death's sweet voice whispering  
In my ear today, tonight, tomorrow  
I wouldn't care if not for sorrow

But now I shall come to an end  
With fanfares but without Clark Kent  
Goodbye dear world  
Just mature well  
Until I ring the bell in hell.


End file.
